


Premier et dernier baiser

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, First Kiss, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, Meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce qu’Oliver n’avait pas compris quand Cedric l’avait embrassé pour la toute première fois, c’est qu’il ne lui avait pas seulement volé un baiser, il lui avait également volé le cœur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premier et dernier baiser

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le First Kiss Meme @ LJ
> 
> Pour Laede

Ce qu’Oliver n’avait pas compris quand Cédric l’avait embrassé pour la toute première fois, c’est qu’il ne lui avait pas seulement volé un baiser, il lui avait également volé le cœur.

Dire que le Capitaine de Gryffondor avait été pris de court aurait été un euphémisme. Lui, qui avait toujours eu pour habitude de calculer, de recalculer les stratégies changeantes et variées de ses adversaires, n’avait vraiment rien envisagé de tel quand le capitaine adverse lui avait demandé de le rejoindre sur le terrain de Quidditch la veille au soir. Avec Marcus Flint, vicieux comme il l’était, il se serait attendu à tout et surtout au pire, mais avec le parfait et sage Cédric Diggory, il ne s’était pas même posé la moindre question. Et là avait été son erreur.

Quand la bouche fraîche et fruitée de Diggory s’était posée sur la sienne dans un baiser tendre mais pas moins passionné, Oliver n’avait su que faire. Quel idiot il avait été.

« Sans rancune Wood ? » lui avait gentiment demandé le garçon dans un sourire timide « Je ne voulais pas quitter Poudlard sur des regrets. »

Oliver s’était promis le soir même de remédier à sa bêtise. Il ne laisserait pas Diggory quitter Poudlard sans lui avoir fait savoir que ses sentiments n’étaient peut-être pas à sens unique, que son baiser n’avait pas autant déplu que fortement surpris et qu’Oliver savait lui aussi manier sa langue tout autant que son balai, merci bien.

Oliver était impatient que cette journée s’achève, que Diggory soit vainqueur ou non. 

Ce qu’Oliver n’avait pas compris quand Cédric l’avait embrassé pour la toute première fois, c’est que ce serait également la dernière. Le garçon ne lui avait pas seulement volé le cœur, il l’avait emporté avec lui.


End file.
